Un vals a ritmo de rock
by TsugiriNana
Summary: Continuación de "Sudor sabor caramelo", un año después de lo ocurrido entre Nigel y Wallabee, un nuevo encuentro se da en la fiesta de despedida de soltero de su mejor amigo, Hoagie. Sentimientos de culpa, arrepentimiento y frustración invaden los corazones de estos dos chicos, poniendo a prueba su amistad y su relación. Slash 1x4.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes, nombres y demás no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _"Ambos lo aclaramos, sólo sería una vez, no sé... ¿cómo volvió a pasar?"_

La mente de aquel chico rubio no dejaba de dar vueltas, justo como aquel ventilador en el techo de la habitación, afuera la gente seguía divirtiéndose y bueno ¿por qué él no se encontraba con los demás? La respuesta dormitaba a su lado, un joven con una menor complexión que la suya yacía exhausto por la actividad física previamente realizada.

Wally se levantó de la cama yendo hacia el baño, aún le costaba trabajo entender cómo fue a parar allí y con él, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba pero la primera vez, los dos estaban conscientes y ahora no tenía idea. Intentó recordar desde antes, antes de que se creara esa laguna mental.

::Flashback::

Faltaban algunos días para la fiesta de despedida de soltero de Gilligan, y sus dos mejores amigos estaban a cargo de la organización de la misma, sin embargo.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer la despedida de soltero de tu mejor amigo en un sitio así? —

Cuestionaba el líder del grupo revisando las opciones que el joven Beatles le había dejado sobre el escritorio de su oficina.

—Ay Nigel no seas tan moralista, no tiene nada de malo hacerlo en un sitio así, es más divertido que tu idea de hacerlo en un casino—

Wallabee daba vueltas como un niño en una de las sillas de su compañero.

—Además sólo será una noche, para la mañana siguiente estará casado con el "amor de su vida" —

Haciendo una mueca de náuseas al decir eso, claramente se burlaba de esas palabras tan cursis que Hoagie les había dicho el día en que le propuso matrimonio a Cree.

Nigel le miraba serio por encima de sus lentes, arqueando una ceja sin creer que las propuestas de Wally fueran en serio. Hizo a un lado los folletos, la actitud de su amigo le inquietaba.

—Wally, dejando de lado por un momento el asunto de la fiesta de soltero—

Wallabee dejó de dar vueltas intrigado por el cambio de tono y actitud de Nigel.

— ¿Qué pasa Nigie, por qué ese tono serio?—

Nigel frunció el ceño, le fastidiaba que él le llamará de esa forma, suspiró y prosiguió.

— ¿No has pensado alguna vez en contraer matrimonio? —

Wally cambio su semblante a uno serio, desviando levemente su mirada, como de incomodidad y un silencio se formó en la habitación. Cuatro no era una persona a la cual le ajustaban del todo bien los cambios, para él era mejor que todo siguiera como hasta ahora.

—¿No me lo dijiste aquella vez?—

Finalmente Nigel rompió el silencio, levantándose de su silla y girándose a la ventana sin dejar de ver a Wally a través del reflejo, quien seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Me dijiste que la amabas y que pronto sería tu mujer—

Wallabee sabía hacia donde iba eso, Nigel y Abby se casaron a los dos años de que recuperaran la memoria, Hoagie y Cree por fin unirían sus vidas, y él, aun rechazaba ese cambio. Nigel caminó hacia su amigo parándose frente a él.

—Wally...no podemos seguir así y lo sabes—

El güero chasqueo la lengua mirando retador a Nigel, se levantó de la silla.

—Ya lo sé, no me lo reclames como si fuera un niño—

Esa palabra siempre retumbaba en los corazones de todos ellos, Nigel no lo aceptaba pero anhelaba mucho el volver a esos días y entendía a Wally por su actitud, se habían hecho una promesa hace años y hasta ahora habían tratado de mantenerla pero una promesa así es imposible a estas alturas.

—Da igual, de todas formas esto nunca iba a funcionar y tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta ¿no?, no es como si fuésemos a dar el siguiente paso, eso nunca fue una opción, sólo... jugábamos—

Eso último si molesto a Nigel y por fin alzó la voz, tomando a Wally del cuello de su camisa.

— ¡No me quieras hacer el responsable de todo, no empieces con el chantaje emocional Wallabee!—

Le soltó aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo o de ceder a sus caprichos.

—Nunca fue un juego para mí, y sé que no lo ha sido para ti pero, desde un principio lo dejamos claro, me lo dejaste muy claro, que amabas a Kuki tanto como yo amo a Abby, ¿no fue así?—

—Cállate ya Uno—

Wallabee acorraló a Nigel contra la pared sujetando ambos brazos.

—No, Wally espe...—

El güero no le dio ni la oportunidad de defenderse, ya le tenía preso bajo un brusco beso y abrazo pero eso se volvió incómodo para Nigel, quien trataba a toda costa de zafarse.

—Basta... ¡Cuatro, basta!—

Wallabee se separó de él, aquello lo había hecho por puro impulso así que no notó lo incómodo que había sido para su compañero. Le miró sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho, Nigel se encontraba temblando y con una de sus manos en la boca, asustado. Era increíble como Wally le hacía sentir tan fuerte y tan indefenso a la vez.

—Vete—

Le dijo su líder sin mirarle. Wally acomodo su ropa para salir de aquella oficina.

—Llámame cuando tengas decidido el lugar, después de todo eres el líder, tú eres quien decide—

Nigel se quedó en silencio asintiendo, sabía que eso no lo había dicho sólo por lo de la fiesta, Wally le había dejado toda la responsabilidad de decidir si continuar o dejarlo ya, resbaló por la pared una vez que Wally salió, quedando en confusión.

Cuando Wally salió de la oficina sintió como algunas miradas se posaban en él, devolvió ese mirar pero con un semblante amenazador.

— ¿¡Qué están viendo?!—

Las demás personas volvieron a sus asuntos desviando su mirada, mientras Wally se alejaba con las manos guardadas en las bolsillos de su chamarra.

::Fin flashback::

Hasta ese momento los recuerdos de Wally iban bien, después de eso recordó que Nigel le habló para decirle que había encontrado un lugar perfecto, una clase de Club Casino y que había hecho la reservación, sólo faltaba la confirmación de los invitados.

— _"Típico de Uno, la mejor solución para no entrar en conflicto" —_

Pensó en ese momento el güero, la noche se iba acercando a su fin y aún se encontraba parado frente aquel espejo reconstruyendo su día para poder dar con la razón que le llevó a esa situación. Buscando en sus recuerdos paso al momento de la fiesta, todo estaba normal, juegos, alcohol, pastel, mujeres, ¿qué más podría pedir?

Pronto su mente lo llevó a una escena en particular, se encontraba en medio de la ruleta con dos chicas muy "sexys" a cada lado, recuerda que ya estaba un poco entrado en ambiente y cuando las chicas le propusieron irse con ellas, no pensó que fuera una mala idea, fue en ese momento donde su mente dio en el blanco.

::Continua Flashback::

—Vamos lindo, ven con nosotras —

—Te vas a divertir mucho —

Una de las chicas puso algo en su bebida sin que se diera cuenta pero, hubo alguien que sí lo notó.

—Jajaja, oh chicas si mi racha es excelente, mejor quédense ustedes —

Entre risas y coqueteos de ambas chicas, Wally decidió por fin ir con ellas y estuvo a punto de tomarse la bebida pero.

—Wally ven conmigo—

Ahí estaba Uno, aguadando la fiesta que el güero ya se cargaba.

—Ah… ¿qué ocurre Nigel?—

—No tomes eso—

Las chicas voltearon algo nerviosas pero siguieron coqueteando con Wallabee.

—Oh vamos, está bien...esta bueno, pruébalo—

Las chicas insistieron en que pedirían otra bebida para Nigel y que Wally se tomara la suya pero en eso.

—Dame eso—

Nigel se empinó el vaso completo y después tomó a su amigo del brazo. Cómo fuese logró la forma de llevárselo de ahí hasta una habitación apartada.

—Sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos, no me digas que… ¿Estas celoso?—

Nigel volvió a mirarlo con esa expresión de reclamó, como cuando hacia alguna cosa mal dentro de los Chicos del Barrio y eso hizo explotar a Wally haciendo que arremetiera contra él.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que mirarme así?!—

—Sólo evite que hicieras una tontería—

Nigel intentaba conservar la calma, la droga empezaba a hacer efecto y el contacto le empezó a causar reacciones extrañas, comprendió que era lo que querían esas mujeres.

—Yo no iba a hacer nada, ¿tan idiota me crees?—

Nigel no pronunciaba palabra alguna, la droga había hecho efecto. Sólo empezó a apartar a Wally de su lado.

— ¡Contéstame!—

Wally le empujó hasta tenerlo acorralado de nuevo.

—No, no es eso...es que—

Nigel parecía tener algo de dificultad para hablar y eso si lo notó.

—Uno, ¿estás bien?—

Se alejó un poco observando como el cuerpo de su amigo temblaba. Nigel se encogió abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Nigel —

Le miraba bastante preocupado, entendiendo por fin la situación, aquella bebida tenía éxtasis, se agachó un poco para intentar ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Debo sacarte de aquí ahora—

—No... no me toques—

—Pero Nigel —

— ¡Es una orden!—

Cuando le dijo eso paró de inmediato. Se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada durante unos minutos hasta que Wally insistió.

— ¡Uno, esa droga no saldrá así como así y lo sabes, debo sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un hospital o algo!—

—Estoy bien...pasará— hablaba entre cortado — "sólo no te me acerques más" — rogaba en su mente.

—Nigel...— chasqueando la lengua ignoró sus órdenes tomándolo de los hombros.

Eso pudo haber sido el peor error para esa noche, lo que desencadenó todo. Nigel le apresó en un beso profundo y lleno de deseó, cuando se separaron Wally dio un salto hacia atrás.

— ¡Nigel!—

Éste le miró sonrojado y respirando agitado. Su mirada era suplicante, deseaba que le quitará el efecto, que fuera él quien lo hiciera y estando ahí sólo había una forma.

—Cuatro...—

El güero tragó saliva pero no podía rechazarle, a decir verdad, él también lo deseaba y ya le había advertido a Nigel que no lo dejaría estar con nadie que no fuera él o Abby.

::Fin flashback::

Y entonces ahí fue donde todo encajó en la mente de Wally, había llegado al punto sin retorno, él se encontraba tomado y su amigo bajo efectos de drogas, no había sido planeado y tampoco había sido del todo placentero. Sólo se había aprovechado de la situación para descargar su frustración sobre él, haciéndolo objeto de sus más bajas pasiones.

Se miraba al espejo sudando frío, se sentía de cierto modo asqueado por reflexión de sus acciones, no encontraba la manera de siquiera permanecer en pie y se aferraba al lavabo con fuerza hasta que este no aguantó más.

— ¡aah...maldición!—

Wally cayó al piso con todo y lavabo soltando así la corriente de agua que salía a presión, ese ruido despertó a Nigel quien de inmediato se quiso levantar y ayudarle.

— ¿Cuatro estas bien…?—

No dio ni un paso cuando sus piernas temblaron haciéndole caer al suelo.

—tsk...auch, no puedo moverme —

Wally le escuchó, intentando levantarse a pesar del piso mojado y la presión que el agua ejercía.

—Idiota, no te muevas—

— ¿Me llamaste "idiota"? —

—Ay, ya como sea, no debiste moverte—

Wallabee finalmente alcanzo la llave de paso y cerrándola salió del baño todo empapado, para ayudar a Nigel a levantarse que si bien ya se había apoyado en la cama para aunque sea sentarse en ella.

—Déjame ayudarte —

—No, Cuatro… —

En cuanto le sostuvo la sábana resbaló dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo y lo peor con marcas en él, mordidas, arañazos, chupetes por todo su cuerpo.

Wally le miró inquietado, ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Nigel se apartó de él envolviéndose en las sábanas de la cama, dándole la espalda, era más que obvio que lo que ambos sentían era todo lo contrario a lo que sintieron en aquella ocasión.

Wally se sentó en la cama junto a Nigel, ambos dándose la espalda. La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, sabían que debían salir de ese cuarto pronto para alistarse e ir a la boda, ninguno se sentía de humor para siquiera levantarse pero ya habían estado en situaciones peores, ¿por qué entonces esto era más difícil?

—Oye Wally—

Nigel finalmente se sentó del lado contrario, tomando su ropa para ponérsela. Wally le miró observado aquella espalda fina llena de marcas, sabía que esas marcas eran suyas pero ahora deseaba que no lo fueran. Wallabee estaba asustado, se sentía bastante confundido ahora cuando hace apenas dos días casi lo toma ahí mismo en su oficina.

—Debemos irnos, seguramente Hoagie ha de estar dormido en alguna habitación o quizás buscándonos—

—Sí, debemos buscarlo, Cree nos matará si no llega a su boda—

Como su ropa interior estaba empapada tomó una de las "prendas" que dan en esos lugares causando que Nigel riera.

— ¡Cállate! No es divertido—

—Sí que lo es, eso no hubiera pasado si no hayas rotó el lavabo—

—No, esto no hubiera pasado de no ser por lo que hicimos… —

Nigel se quedó en silencio, terminando de cambiarse, por suerte su ropa cubriría perfecto aquellas marcas y ya vería una forma de quitárselas, Wally notó su error pero tampoco dijo nada. Tras salir de aquella habitación acordaron no mencionar nada más acerca del asunto.

Encontraron a Hoagie en la parte de abajo con un atuendo muy colorido y falda hawaiana, Wally no resistió el tomarle fotos hasta que Nigel dijo que ya era bastante. Después de despertarlo y casi llevarlo hasta la ducha para que se alistara, se dieron cuenta de que ya iban tarde así que apresuraron el paso.

Hoagie se percató de inmediato que algo no andaba bien mientras conducía hasta la iglesia.

—Vaya chicos ésta ha sido la mejor despedida de soltero que me pudieron organizar, no esperaba el acto de magia...desaparecieron sin darme cuenta—

Nigel iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, mirando al frente con aquellos lentes oscuros y su expresión habitual hasta que escuchó lo que dijo su amigo y giro su mirada a la ventana. Wallabee por su parte iba pegado a la ventana con una cara de malhumorado. El ambiente estaba tan denso que fácilmente se podía cortar con un cuchillo*.

—Ook, no ha sido de mis mejores chistes pero, al menos podrían decirme ¿qué pasó?—

— ¡No pasó nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que pasó algo?!—

Wally reclamó ya fastidiado por todo, no sólo era lo que había sucedido y el hecho de que su amigo le preguntara así de repente, como si fuera bastante obvio que pasó algo, no sólo era eso, era su maldito cerebro que no lo dejaba tranquilo, pensamientos y sentimientos de culpa le invadían pero no quería admitirlo.

—No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva Cuatro —

Hoagie estaba empezando a molestarse por la actitud de su amigo.

— ¡No estoy a la defensiva, ya déjame en paz!—

Se cruzó de piernas y brazos desviando su atención de nuevo a la ventana. Hoagie le miro por el retrovisor con molesta resignación.

— ¿Uno, tú me podrías decir qué pasó?—

—No pasó nada Hoagie, no te preocupes sólo fue una noche loca y divertida, lo importante ahora es llegar a la Iglesia—

Durante toda la ceremonia ninguno comentó nada más acerca del asunto, todos sus amigos estaban reunidos y no iban arruinarle el momento a nadie, Abby se divertía bailando con Nigel y Kuki intentaba que su novio bailará a pesar de su total negativa, no es que no le gustara bailar ni mucho menos era solamente que estaba muy entretenido con el maravilloso pastel de los novios pero después de mucha insistencia lo hizo, bailó igual de bien como aquella vez en la fiesta de Los de la otra cuadra. Tras esa grandiosa fiesta todos se marcharon a casa, pero a pesar de que Hoagie insistió en llevarlos, los otros cuatro chicos se negaron completamente, tanto Abby como Nigel se fueron en el auto de Abby, pero Wally y Kuki prefirieron tomar un taxi a pesar de la insistencia de esta última.

En el camino, Wally pensaba en aquella vez, Nigel había sido un impulsivo y él únicamente se dejó llevar por sus deseos, estaba bastante estresado por el asunto del beso que cualquier cosa era buena para quitarse ese estrés, el sexo siempre era una excelente opción pero nunca imaginó que sería con uno de sus mejores amigos y peor, con su líder, con aquella persona que tanto llegó a admirar.

 _—"¿Por qué me preocupó?, fue él quien no me detuvo, pudo hacerlo, siempre he obedecido sus órdenes... ¿o no? "—_

—Wally—

— ¿Eh?—

— ¿Te pasa algo? —

Iba demasiado callado y su novia lo notó, de hecho Wallabee sabía que Kuki detectaba el menor cambio de humor en él, así que debía tener cuidado.

—Estoy bien, sólo algo cansado por la fiesta —

Ella ya no dijo nada, se mantuvieron en silencio todo el camino hasta llegar a casa, hace tiempo que Kuki había dejado la casa de sus padres para mudarse con su novio pero ahora se cuestionaba si había hecho lo correcto.

—Tomaré un baño antes de dormir— dijo Wally un poco frío en su tono.

Kuki sólo asintió observándolo, se sentó al borde de la cama pensativa, últimamente Wally había estado actuando muy raro, más de lo que normalmente estaba ella acostumbrada.

—Ya sé—

Dentro de la bañera Wally miraba al techo reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días, pero una frase siempre venía a su mente.

"¿Nunca has pensado en comprometerte?"

Suspiró con pesadez hundiéndose en aquellas burbujas.

 _— "¿Por qué le puse burbujas al agua? Eso es para nenas, pero se sienten bien. Arg, idiota Uno, ¿por qué no puedo resistírmele?"—_

Como estaba ocupado con sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando una silenciosa figura entró en el baño, hasta que escuchó y sintió el sonido del agua.

—Pero qué… —

Y ahí frente suyo, se encontraba su novia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un hermoso sonrojo, que fue rápidamente opacado por la cara de tomate del chico que estaba impresionado.

— ¡No te metas así como así a la bañera, es pequeña y no cabemos los dos!—

—Pero yo ya no podía estarte esperando— con cara de puchero

—Si ya no podías esperar a bañarte me hubieras dicho y ya—

—No, cabemos perfectamente tú allá y yo acá —

Hablando como niña chiquita, se puso a jugar con las burbujas tomando un puño de estas y soplándolas se lasaventó a su novio. Wally se resignó suspirando.

—Oye Wally, sé que yo soy una chica impulsiva, siempre he hecho las cosas sin pensar realmente cómo te sientes, te doy mucho cariño cuando no sé si te sientes cómodo pero...—

Wally escuchó atento lo que decía, pero las palabras de Kuki no tenían razón y sus ademanes sólo provocaban que se viera más linda.

—Pfftt… jajajaja—

Ella se detuvo en cuánto lo escuchó reír.

— ¡Oye estoy hablando muy enserio, ¿de qué te ríes?!—

—Jaja...es que ¿a qué viene todo eso?—

—Has estado actuando un poco extraño, más distante de lo normal, por eso mismo no sé si sigues a gusto conmigo...—

En ese momento Wally le lanzó espuma al rostro sonriendo de lado, aquello hizo reír a su novia.

—Ahora verás, güero —

El plan de Wally había dado resultado, se olvidaron por completo de todo y se pusieron a jugar con la espuma y el agua sin importarles que la tiraran fuera de la bañera, al final, entre risas y jugueteos Kuki llegó al siguiente paso por su cuenta y sin preguntar.

—Jajaja, esto es divertido...—

El joven observó a su novia acercarse e hincarse, abrazada a su cuello apoyándose en sus hombros, él la miraba con un leve sonrojo, ella sonreía coqueta acercándose hasta chocar frentes.

—Kuki...—

Ella le dio un beso que encendió el fuego dentro de aquella bañera, todos aquellos sonidos vergonzosos acallados por el sonido de la regadera abierta, una media luz a vapor envolvía a ambos en una noche cuyo único testigo sería aquella espuma rosa.

En alguna otra parte de la ciudad una pareja lidiaba con otra clase de problemas.

— ¿Dónde estará?—

Una chica morena salía del baño con su bata roja puesta, secaba su largo y ondulado cabello algo impaciente.

—Dijo que iría a la casa del árbol por unas cosas— molesta — ¿¡que no puede esperar hasta mañana?!—

Abigail se encontraba nerviosa, había algo que necesitaba decirle a su esposo, pero últimamente, él parecía estar ausente, eso la ponía más nerviosa aún. Por fin escuchó su regreso, él subía por las escaleras hasta que llegó a la habitación.

—Uff— Nigel se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la corbata sentándose en la cama —vaya día —

—Sí, fue bastante agitado— ella dejó el peine de lado metiéndose en las sábanas, acercándose a él —Nigel, necesitó decirte algo—

—¿Es muy importante? — dándole un beso —me gustaría tomar un baño ya que alguien se me adelantó — dijo bromeando.

—Creeme, ocuparás más la ducha después de que te lo diga—

Nigel se quitó los lentes oscuros poniéndose serio. Con una mirada de preocupación tomó a su esposa de las manos.

—¿Pasó algo?—

Abby soltó a reír cuando le miró así de preocupado.

—¿Qué te pasa?— con el ceño fruncido —Creí que se trataba de algo serio—

—Jajaja, sí, si lo es pero— Abby se daba aire para parar de reir —es sólo que, eso me relajó un poco—

Nigel no lograba entender nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento, arqueaba las ceja mirándola con desconcierto. Ella finalmente suspiró más tranquila.

—Estaba muy nerviosa porque, últimamente has estado como ausente, a veces pienso que— tomando las manos de Nigel con fuerza —ellos podrían volver y enviarte lejos de nuevo—

Al escucharla y sentirla temblar, Nigel separó una de sus manos para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

—Tranquila, eso puede pasar pero— apretando con fuerza su mano para así hacerla sentir segura —por eso mismo prometimos estar juntos y disfrutar cada segundo —

—Lo sé y por eso no me arrepiento— le miró fijamente sonriendo con ternura —y sé, confió, que tú tampoco lo harás—

Abby guió la mano de Nigel hasta su vientre, éste miró por un momento intrigado pero luego le cayó el veinte y con los ojos abiertos de par en par,posó su mirada en su amada.

—¿Es enserio?— pronunció casi sin creerlo —¿desde cuándo? —

—je...llevó un mes —

Mientras a Abby se le dibujaba un tierno sonrojo, a Nigel parecía que le daría un ataque.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —

Nigel cargo a su esposa levantándose de la cama, dando vueltas para después caer nuevamente sobre el colchón, ella encima de él.

—Jajaja, tranquilo— acomodando su cabello —me hice la prueba hace una semana, pero los resultados llegaron hoy, quería que fuera seguro —

—Wow, eso...no sé, no sé siquiera cómo reaccionar, estoy—

—¿Estás feliz?— preguntó Abby con curiosidad.

—Mucho— le atrajo hacia él —te amo—

—Y yo a ti— respondió ella besándole y envolviéndose en aquel abrazo.

En la casa de aquel chico rubio, éste miraba el techo recostado en su cama, y de reojo a su amada quien estaba plácidamente dormida, se giró para acariciar su cabello sin dejar de mirarla. Era de los pocos momentos del día en que no se comportaba como un idiota, Wally se encontraba pensativo, de nuevo inseguro.

—A pesar de todo sigues conmigo, incluso te saliste de casa a los 19 para quedarte conmigo — suspiró levantándose de la cama.

Bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua, se sentía intranquilo por lo que había sucedido y su mente no lo dejaba en paz, le fastidiaba el hecho de dejar las cosas sin solución. Pensaba en lo que había hecho, en que nunca debió dejarse llevar, debió tomar a Nigel y llevarlo a un hospital pero no, sólo obedeció sus bajos instintos y ahora lidiaba con esa culpa, odiaba tener esos sentimientos de culpa, pero también sentía que no todo era por él, Nigel también era responsable de lo que pasaba y no había manera de aclararlo y dejarlo en paz, ambos tenían su orgullo.

—No lo soportó más—

Subió a cambiarse tomando las llaves de su motocicleta y una chaqueta, decidido a dar un paseo para despejar su mente.

Kuki se despertó al no sentirle cerca, cada vez que Wally se levantaba en medio de la noche era para ir por algo a la cocina, pero cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada se levantó poniéndose su bata.

—¿¡Wally!? —

Fue hasta la ventana viéndolo marchar en aquella cosa, Kuki consideraba peligrosa la motocicleta pero igual nunca pudo persuadirlo de que cambiará a un auto, pero nunca se sintió tan preocupada por él como ahora.

 _—"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"—_ regresando a la cama _—"¿por qué me lo ocultas?"—_

No era costumbre suya salir sin avisar pero ésta vez si lo hizo, su mente era una telaraña de problemas que no vio a su alcance otra opción, no quería preocupar a Kuki y tampoco hacerla sospechar.

—"De por si es muy perceptiva, ¿qué haré si me descubre?"—

Paseaba por las calles hasta que entró a las avenidas en el centro de la ciudad.

"¿Nunca haz pensado en contraer matrimonio?"

"No podemos seguir así"

"Me lo dejaste muy claro ¿no?, que tú amas a Kuki de la misma manera en que yo amo a Abby"

"¡No me trates de hacer el responsable de todo!"

Todo lo que le había dicho Nigel resonó fuerte en los recuerdos de Wally, él no podía creer que después de que prácticamente le dijo "adiós", él mismo siguiera aferrado a la idea de que podría tenerlo, no era una posesión y tampoco se dio cuenta de que aquel hilo rojo que Kuki alguna vez ató a sus meñiques estaba rompiéndose.

— _"¿¡Por qué entonces, no me sueltas!?"—_

Las luces de unos faros fue lo último que alcanzó a distinguir cuando por fin un ruido lo sacó de su trance, para suerte suya había alcanzado a maniobrar a tiempo, sin embargo no salió ileso.

—¡Fijate imbécil! —

Había logrado esquivar aquel camión pero no tuvo mucha suerte contra un poste de luz.

—¡Ven acá y dímelo en la cara, idiota!—

Al menos tenía la energía para gritar pero tras eso se sentó en el pavimento recargado contra su motocicleta, había impactado de lado y como tal el hombro de Wally había resultado herido.

—Arg...estúpido poste—

Se quedó ahí por un rato sin hacer nada hasta que sacó de su bolsillo de la chaqueta un cigarrillo.

 _—"¿Hace cuánto empecé a creer que esto era divertido?"—_

Cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo sonó su teléfono, que de ser más listo se hubiera fijado quién llamaba.

—¿Quién es?—

—Nigel—

No era otro que su líder, eso le dejó pensativo, ¿por qué le llamaba a esa hora y en ese instante en específico?.

—¿Qué quieres?— dijo el güero con claro enfado.

—¿Dónde estás? —

—Dónde podría estar a esta hora Nigel, ¿acaso no es obvio?—

—Sé que no estás en tu casa, ¿a dónde te largaste?—

Wally no sabía de dónde había sacado Uno esa habilidad tan sensitiva, ¿cómo era posible que supiera que esta en casa? La única razón lógica era que Kuki le habló para quejarse o algo así, ya no le sorprendía, Kuki siempre tuvo ese lazo especial con Nigel, en ocasiones Wally seguía pensando que ellos gustaban el uno del otro y que se veían a escondidas, pero él no era nadie para reclamar algo así, cuando el mismo lo hacia con Uno.

—Je, ¿Kuki te lo dijo?—

—Ella no tiene nada que ver, ¿dónde éstas?—

Wallabee miró su hombro de reojo e intentó moverlo pero le fue imposible, observó a su alrededor intentando encontrar alguna especie de señalamiento.

—Amm, creó que estoy entre la sexta y novena—

—No te muevas, iré por ti —

Después de eso Nigel colgó poniéndose algo más propio para salir en la búsqueda de su amigo.

—Nigel—

Abby se había levantado por el ruido y miraba al susodicho muy seria, como si estuviese molesta.

—Ire a buscar a Wally —

—Nigel, lo que te dijo Kuki por teléfono podría ser exagerado—

—No fue sólo la llamada, me levante al sentir que algo le había pasado—

Abby se acercó antes de que subiera al auto abrazándolo por detrás.

—Entonces vamos juntos, también es mi amigo, somos un equipo, que Hoagie no éste no significa... —

—Esta vez debo ir sólo, necesitó hablar con él —

Se giró despidiéndose de Abby, ella no recibió aquel beso, tras una mirada algo triste Nigel se limitó a besar su mejilla y frente.

—No tardo—

—Igual no te esperaré despierta—

Abby hizo una mueca de tristeza bajo esos lentes oscuros y por un instante Abby pensó en disculparse pero no lo hizo, sólo lo vio marcharse, dejándola arrepentida, pero también empezó a pensar que quizás había algo más en todo este asunto, subió de vuelta a su recámara tomando entre sus manos una placa metálica, aquella que Nigel traía consigo cuando recuperaron su memoria, con un número uno grabado en bronce.

—¿Qué me ocultas Uno?— se recostó en la cama acariciando su vientre —¿Cómo puede uno pasar de sentirse tan feliz a sentirse tan insegura? —

Ella seguía celosa de que entre Kuki y Nigel existiera ese "vínculo especial", y no sólo eso. Abby se había dado cuenta de los celos de Wally hacia ella, pero no eran por ella, eran por Nigel.

 _—"¿Por qué le dije?"—_

Con un cigarrillo en la boca, el joven Beatles esperaba taciturno, había prendido las intermitentes de su moto para que no lo llegaran a golpear y para que Nigel pudiera ubicarlo. Cuando llegó, lo alumbró con los faros del auto estacionándose y abriendo la parte de atrás, luego se aproximó a él, Wally le miró pero no dijo nada.

—¿Siempre debes ser el que se meta en problemas?—

El güero suspiró exhalando el humo del cigarro, tirando lo que quedaba de él.

—Bueno, nunca he sabido portarme bien—

Nigel le ofreció ayuda para que pudiera pararse pero Wally la rechazó haciendo el intento sólo, en ese momento notó que no podía levantarse así que tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de su compañero.

—Supongo que llamaremos una grua para la motocicleta —

—Jaja, ¿estas loco?— le dijo Nigel —cabe atrás de mi auto bajando los asientos, no la dejáremos aquí —

Wally se impresionó por eso, el auto de Nigel siempre se le hizo pequeño pero si él decía eso entonces así debería ser.

—Bueno si tú lo dices —

Wallabee trataba de disimular la herida en su hombro, que aún no sabía si se trataba de un simple golpe o una torcedura e incluso podría tratarse de una contractura y aún así ayudó a Nigel con la motocicleta, uno sólo no podría. Nigel se dio cuenta de ello pero no le reclamó, no lo regañó porque no quería empezar mal aquello, al parecer Wally actuaba con naturalidad pero sabía que no era así, sólo se relajaba para no pensar en la lesión. Cuando el paratejo estuvo arriba, ambos también subieron al auto.

Nigel miró de reojo a su amigo quien se quejaba en silencio, Wally no podría nunca ocultarle nada a Nigel, era un libro abierto y eso le molestaba mucho.

—Necesitamos llevarte a que te revisen eso—

—Estaré bien, sólo llevame a casa, Kuki ya se encargará de eso—

—Wally —

—¡Nigel!— en un tono más de molestia —¡ya!, estoy harto de que me cuides tanto, no eres mi padre—

Tras eso Nigel respiro hondo y sin dejar de concentrarse en el camino le habló en un tono más tranquilo.

—No, no lo soy— pausó leve al llegar a un semáforo y mirándolo —nunca he pretendido eso y tampoco te odio—

Wallabee abrió los ojos de par en par, girando su vista a Nigel que no dejaba de llevar aquellos lentes oscuros pero notaba en él algo distinto.

—¿Por qué piensas que creó que me odias?—

—Porque lo que pasó en el club fue mi culpa no tuya, siento haberte hecho pensar que fue tuya—

Wallabee no dijo nada, sólo se limitaba a observar por la ventana, estaba cansado y soportando un dolor, pero un dolor que no sólo era físico. Nigel podía notar su cansancio y decidió parar cerca para poder aunque sea revisarlo.

—¿Qué haces? —

—Sólo no reniegues—

Nigel buscaba bajo el asiento de Wally haciendo que este se sintiera claramente incómodo por la posición en la que estaban, después de un rato por fin logró sacar una cangurera.

—¿Por qué tienes eso en el auto?—

—Puede ser muy útil de vez en cuando— sacó una especie de medidor de presión —quítate la chaqueta—

—¿¡Eh!?— abriendo los ojos de par en par y arqueando las cejas le miró intrigado —ya te dije que estoy bien—

—No me obligues a hacerlo de la forma difícil — mirándolo retadoramente por encima de sus lentes oscuros.

Wallabee no estaba ni en ánimo, ni en condiciones para pelear así que con algo de dificultad logró quitarse la chaqueta, rebelando sus gruesos brazos, en la parte del antebrazo se podía notar un enorme moretón.

—¿Y esto es "nada"?— observó Nigel arqueando la mirada.

—¡Cállate! —

Nigel colocó con un poco de rudeza aquel aparato en la lesión de su compañero provocando un leve gemido de dolor y una mirada molesta.

—No seas nena y aguanta, es tecnología 2x4, Número Dos lo hizo para emergencias—

Nigel ajustaba el aparato alrededor del brazo de Wally, cuando estuvo listo empezó a emanar una luz verdosa.

—¿Qué tipo de emergencias? —

Preguntó el güero por curiosidad ya que en el pasado no contaban con ese tipo de aparatos, miraba con cierta impresión aquel aparato, pensando.

—Bueno— Nigel habló un poco apenado —le dije que lo hiciera para mi, con esta cosa se borran marcas visibles y anestesia por un periodo de tiempo el dolor —

Cuando el güero escuchó eso abrió los ojos de par en par tragando saliva.

—¿¡Acaso él lo sabe?!—

Nigel se puso todo rojo, que aunque no podría notarse tras aquellos lentes, su mitad era de impresión.

—¡Obvio no!— dándole una palmada en la frente a su compañero —¿cómo rayos se te ocurre que le diría algo así?—

Acomodándose en su asiento con los brazos cruzados sobre el volante, se limitó a mirar a la ventana apenado, Nigel sentía un tejo de culpa dentro suyo, sabía que Wally no podría con todas esas emociones juntas y aún así le dejó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Wallabee por su parte le observó por unos segundos, de pronto se sintió mal por todo lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento —

Wally rompió aquel silencio con un nudo en su garganta, aquellas emociones le invadían por completo, la frustración de amarlo sin poder tenerle, la culpa de haberlo prácticamente violado, eso sumado a que sentía que había traicionado a la mujer que amaba tanto y también a su mejor amiga, el temor de ocultarle todo a su otro mejor amigo, quien ahora estaba lejos, Wally ya no podía correr en su ayuda como antes y tampoco tenía el valor de querer volver a casa, se sentía completamente perdido a pesar de tener ahí a su líder, ya no podría verlo a la cara.

—Perdoname—

Nigel notó de inmediato cuando empezó a sollozar tras esa disculpa llena de tristeza, se giró preocupado. Wally se encontraba en aquel asiento, con la cabeza recargada y elevada, llorando sin poder controlarse y tapándose con su brazo para que no lo vieran.

—Jamás quise lastimarte, yo nunca quise meterte en problemas, aquella vez fue algo espontáneo y...— hablaba entre cortado por las lágrimas —y sólo cumplí tu deseo, el deseo de ambos...yo...a mi tambien me duele, no todo es mi culpa—

Nigel de manera instintiva le atrajo hacia él abrazándolo fuerte, no dijo nada, no fue necesario, aquellas palabras no necesitaban de la voz para ser transmitidas. Después de un momento y ya más calmados, Nigel le separó un poco mirándolo, sosteniendo su rostro para darle un beso suave, reconfortante y también de despedida.

Wallabee le observó con los ojos rojos e hinchados, hizo una mueca como de sonrisa, posando sus manos de igual manera que él y besándole profundo, correspondiendo pero sin dejarle marca alguna.

—Te lo dije, ¿no?—

Se alejaron hasta que cada uno regresó a su asiento. Nigel le miraba con curiosidad.

—Te dije que yo sería siempre tu fiel soldado— giro su rostro hacia la ventana —ordename algo y lo haré, pero no me pidas que deje de quererte—

Nigel estaba muy impresionado con la actitud que Wally estaba tomando, cuando estaban todos juntos se mostraba igual que siempre, aquel chico rudo que le gustaba reñir, bromear e incluso algo torpe en su forma de hablar, era hoy un joven adulto. Nigel se sentía especial por ser de las pocas personas que conocía ese lado amable, noble e incluso adorable, de Cuatro.

—Nunca te pediría eso— contestó él, encendiendo el auto y poniéndose en marcha —a ninguno de ustedes —

—Entonces si lo sabes— le dio un leve golpe en el hombro robando sus lentes —no me hagas volver a decir esas cosas cursis— poniéndose aquellos lentes.

Nigel le miró queriendo reclamar por esa osadía pero sólo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Me gusta cuando lo haces, pero no van contigo— aprovechó su distracción para revólver su cabello —no lo haré de nuevo, nunca mas—

—¡Hey, presta atención al camino!, no quiero acabar con otra lesión — reclamándole pero sin tono alguno de molestia.

—Jajaja, tranquilo Cuatro, ¿cómo si nunca hubiésemos estado en un auto juntos?—

—Jaja, tienes razón —

El ambiente poco a poco se fue tornando ameno y mucho más divertido y relajado, de camino a casa contaban anécdotas de cuando eran agentes de Los Chicos del Barrio, estaban tranquilos y satisfechos con todo.

—Supongo que es justo —

Pausó Nigel, al llegar a casa del güero, pero no le abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—Abby esta embarazada —

Wallabee abrió los ojos de par en par llenos de sorpresa y a punto de gritar, pero Nigel le tapó la boca inmediatamente.

—No grites y no se lo digas a Kuki, no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa de mañana en la reunión en la casa del árbol — insistió Nigel.

—Ok, ok— quitándose la mano de Nigel —pero, entonces ¿por qué...? —

—Después de hacerte sufrir tanto, me pareció justo decírtelo primero—

—Wow, voy a ser tío — Wally no podía creerselo —eso es fantástico Uno, bueno, ¿tú estás feliz verdad?—

—Mucho, estoy muy nervioso pero muy emocionado— pauso —intenta hacerte el sorprendido en la reunión de mañana, ¿si?—

—Lo intentaré —

—Muy bien, ahora— quitándole sus lentes oscuros —regresa a casa y trata de no volver a hacerla llorar—

—Humm...lo sabía — suspiró antes de abrir la puerta —si llegó a hacerla llorar, no será por tu causa—

—Hablo enserio Cuatro— le detuvo antes de marcharse, con un tono más serio.

—No lo haré a propósito — contestó sincero el güero.

Sonriendo y con un saludo de amigos chocando los nudillos se despidieron. En cuanto Wally llegó a la puerta, Nigel emprendió camino a su casa.

En cuanto Wally cruzó el umbral recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Kuki, él pensó que le regañaría o golpearía pero no, sólo le abrazó fuerte.

—¿Ya estás mejor?—

Wallabee correspondió aquel abrazo, entendiendo perfectamente la pregunta de su novia y dando por fin una respuesta de corazón.

—Mucho mejor—

Esa noche no era un adiós a todo, sólo significaba un cambio, habían dicho adiós a su relación más no a aquel vínculo que los unía a todos, de hecho Wallabee sintió que esa despedida había salvado el lazo y aquella promesa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **N.A:**_ _Con el cambio que hice en el fanfic de "Sudor sabor caramelo" quedó mucho mejor esta continuación y sí, esto también es parte de la linea de tiempo y continuidad de mi otro fanfic "KND: Promesa" dejando el slash terminado en esta linea, si te gusta la pareja crack de 1x4 tengo mi otro fanfic "Quédate a mi lado" que continuara con dos o tres capítulos mas cuanto mucho. Me despido por ahora esperando sus reviews, gracias por leerme._


End file.
